


Either Which Way

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [93]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Annie's pov is the best pov, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's sure she can't be the only one who notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either Which Way

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #350 – Appraisal

Annie can't be the only one who notices that the bickering is tinged with admiration, or how it's their similarities rather than their differences that make them so effective. Sam's reasonable enough when he tries, and he always tries so hard; that doesn't cancel out that he's touched in the head. She's seen him at his worst and it terrifies her, but she's not quite sure who she's more frightened for, herself or for Sam.

Gene grounds him more than Sam would ever care to admit. What ever else he gets from that, she's somehow sure it goes both ways.


End file.
